Fragments Of The Mind
by xoxJoJoRulesBabyxox
Summary: SPOILERS UPTO 'FRAGMENTS'. A Scene A Wrote After Watching Fragments, Based On Owen & Tosh! Tosh/Owen. Please Read & Review.


**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatly I Don't Own Torchwood, If I Did Owen & Tosh Would Be Together & Owen Would Not Be Dead!! The BBC However Do, I Just Own The Boxset

**Pairings: **Tosh & Owen Obviously :)

**Spoilers:** Upto Fragments, So If You Havn't Seen It, Read It Next Week After You Have :)

**Rating: **T

**Author's Note:** Now I've Had This Story In My Head, Since Watching Fragments, At Work All I Wanted To Do Was Write It Down. Then I Had To Go To Somerset & Back, So I Started Writing It, But Because Im Tired It Isn't My Best Work & Not Really How I Imagined It!! Oh Well :)

Read & Review, You Will Make My Day :)

Jack led the rest of the team and Rhys back into the Hub. His face covered in pain and anger, at what had happened today and what he had just seen.

He had to protect his team and the rest of the world, Captain John Hart, was looking to punish him, and he knew if he didn't come up with a way to stop it he would succeed.

As Ianto & Rhys helped Tosh through the cog door, he turned to face the group. "Owen, I Need You to Fix Tosh Up"

He needed to think, he went into his office as Ianto helped Owen take Tosh into the autopsy bay.

* * *

Tosh watched Ianto leave, to obviously go and see to Jack. Owen put on his lab coat, and then turned to smile at her, he noticed she was distracted.

As Owen began to inspect her broken arm, Tosh's face scrunched up from the pain, in her arm and ribs.

She had been so scared, she thought she was going to be crushed by that pillar, Rhys words were comforting, but she felt like she was going to die.

"You know they say that when…" Tosh trailed off. Owen wasn't the person to talk about how, that when you die, you see your life flash before your eyes.

"What? Come on you can talk to me" He looked at her as he got the bandages, he couldn't do more to her arm, John Hart was out there somewhere they couldn't risk taking her to hospital.

"No, it would be insensitive" She refused to meet his eyes, embarrassed to.

Owen began to wrap her arm up, "Tosh, just tell me".

She stared down at her arm, being bandaged, "Well they say when you die you see your life flash before your eyes" She paused, afraid that she had upset Owen.

"Go on" She looked at him surprised. His voice was gentle and caring.

"Well when I was under that pillar, I thought I was going to die, if Jack and Ianto hadn't got there in time it most properly would of. But just before I regained conscious, I had like a flashback, of when I joined Torchwood. I remember Jack told me to expect danger, and I did. I didn't want to go back to UNIT's cells, where I would be alone, that's the main reason I took this job. But when I was under the pillar, before Gwen found me, I felt alone again, i felt so alone. Like I wouldn't be found."

Toshiko stopped her story, just like Owen had stopped bandaging her arm, to listen to her. Tears filled her eyes, and the sobs wracked her body.

Owen slowly let go f her arm, to make sure not to do anymore damage, he wrapped her fragile form in his arms. He rocked her back and forth, giving her all the comfort a dead man could.

He let go of her and placed a hand under her chin, he moved her face to face his. He looked straight into her eyes, seeing the pain and anguish that brimmed them.

"You, will never be alone, I promise that, I will always be here." Owen's voice was stern and confident.

"You will never be alone" he repeated. He continued to stare into her eyes. He moved his face closer to hers, their eyes closed just as there lips were about to touch.

All of a sudden Ianto's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Owen, if your finished patching up Tosh, we need both of your in the conference room, ASAP"

Their eyes opened, their lips still inches apart. Tosh looked away whilst Owen finished bandaging her arm.

"I better get up to the conference room; I'll meet you up there." Tosh pushed her self off the slab in the autopsy bay and left Owen there cleaning up.

Owen had feelings for Tosh, I had for ages, he was just afraid to admit it. After losing Katie, he would rather go round shagging half of Cardiff, than have that hurt again. The situation had changed, he was dead, she was alive, it made it ten times harder knowing he couldn't give her what she needed and most of all deserved.

Owen removed his lab coat, and started to make his way towards the conference room, where no doubt Captain John Hart, will most properly be the cause of the end of world.

Well it wouldn't be Torchwood, if they didn't save the world at least once a week.

I Just Can't Give Characters Happy Endings!!

ARGH I Can't Wait Two Weeks Until 'Exit Wounds'

Read & Review Please :)


End file.
